<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storybook by LilyofFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998634">Storybook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms'>LilyofFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Letters, from nat to detective, they are a storybook romance change my mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A series of familiar letters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storybook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The passing of life, the slow turn of time<br/>
another year, another century spent<br/>
of never having met the sublime<br/>
one begins to wonder if the storybooks are all wrong<br/>
until we met.</p><p>I’ve heard it said we each desire a fairy tale<br/>
we all long for a taste of that perfection<br/>
but looking back I realize that those stories all pale<br/>
in comparison to what I saw in you all along<br/>
and it dawns that those tales are a mere reflection.</p><p>A reflection of you<br/>
A reflection of me<br/>
A reflection of us.</p><p>So take my hands<br/>
hold steady my heart<br/>
and capture my soul<br/>
and we shall watch the passing of the sands<br/>
for it is my lot in life to be enraptured by the story of you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>